(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a rotary antenna connector used for portable radio devices and automobile telephone sets.
(2) Description of the Related Art:
A rotatable shell joined unitarily to an antenna is rotatably fitted to a stationary shell. An internal gear is provided on the inner circumferential surface of the rotatable shell, and a corresponding external gear on the outer circumferential surface of the stationary shell. The rotatable shell is normally fixed owing to the meshing of these two gears. When the rotatable shell is pressed against the resilient force of a spring provided therein, these gears are disengaged from each other, and the antenna can be turned by a desired angle. When the rotatable shell is thereafter released from the pressing force, the two gears return to the meshing state by the force of the spring. In another prior art of rotary antenna connectors, a locking projection is provided on a rotatable shell, and a corresponding recess in a stationary shell. The locking projection is normally forcibly fitted in the recess by the resilient force of a spring and maintain the locked state. When the rotatable shell is pulled out forcibly against the force of the spring, the rotatable shell becomes rotatable.
All of these types require operations of pushing or pulling an antenna during a shell rotating operation. In many cases, the antenna is turned directly and the breakage of antenna often occurs.